Information Technology (IT) has had a significant impact on the society and has touched all aspects of our lives. So far, computers and expensive devices have fueled this growth. It has resulted in several benefits to the society. The challenge now is to take this success of IT to its next level where IT services can be accessed by masses. The term “Masses” here refers to people that fall in one or all of the following categories: (1) people not yet IT literate, (2) people that that do not have the purchase power to use the current IT delivery mechanisms (PC centric model) and (3) people that do not find current IT solutions and services relevant to their life or business. Interestingly, a huge portion of the world's population falls in this category.
A system and method is needed which can enable people of the aforementioned above categories to access internet service applications more easily. It is believed that the methods and systems of the illustrative embodiments help provide such a need.